Miitopia Reloaded (GirlNeksdor)
Summary Miitopia Reloaded is a remake of Miitopia for the Nintendo 3DS. While it stays mostly faithful to the original game, it does have some tweaks to the storyline and gameplay to hopefully make for a fresher, smoother experience overall. Storyline Changes Greenhorne * The search for the Calming Fruit no longer happens. This means that the entirety of the Wayward Woods area is unlocked when the party goes to find the King's face. * When the Prince of a Nearby Land and the Besmirched Noble's Son get into their argument about who is going to marry the Princess, a commotion is heard off-screen. The party runs back into the throne room to find that the Castle Guards had their faces stolen to create a pair of bosses, Defender Imp (Serious Guard) and Mage Imp (Lax Guard), who are menacing the King and the Royal Supports. * Just as the Imps are defeated, another commotion is heard, and the party returns to the Princess' room just in time to see the Dark Lord steal the Princess's face. From there, the party progresses to the beginning of Nightmare Tower. * During Nightmare Tower, the Besmirched Noble's son acts as a guest party member. He does only 1-4 points of damage to enemies by attacking bare-handed, but he can heal the party's HP and MP by cheering. Neksdor * A new location called Neksdor Palace is added to the map, located near the oasis where you meet the King of Greenhorne. The King is revealed to be in Neksdor to officially call off the marriage between the Princess and the Prince of a Nearby Land. * The Desert Queen, the Prince's mother and a character only mentioned in passing in the original game, is introduced toward the end of the chapter along with her court. She is quite dismayed to hear about her son's antics. Realm of the Fey * The Green-Eyed Lady, who is a minor character in the original game, is revealed to have been working with the Dark Lord to get rid of the Fab Fairies and gain more spotlight. She has a change of heart later after seeing the destruction her decision caused, and is the one to give the party the Fey Jewels needed to access Lotus Lake. As punishment, the Dark Lord steals her face as well, creating the Great Hobgoblin (Green-Eyed Lady) boss, which is fought at the beginning of Lotus Lake. * The third teammate now joins the party after the first area of Citrus Cave is completed, instead of in Bigg Forest like the original. Karkaton * After the third set of teammates is kidnapped and the player sets out to Karkaton, there is a playable section where you can see just how the failed escape from the Dark Lord's castle played out. Skyscraper Jewel Quests * The "Find the Friend in Nimbus" quest is now the very first quest to appear at the Traveler's Hub and must be completed before any of the Skyscraper Jewel quests can be unlocked. * The Desert Queen is the one to give you the quest for the Mouth Skyscraper Jewel, not the Desert Celebrity. She sends the Prince of a Nearby Land to the Underground Labyrinth along with the party during their search for the jewel, hoping to help him build character. While in the party, the Prince uses the Warrior skill set but isn't very effective with it. * At the end of the Underground Labyrinth, the Prince has his face stolen to create the boss Royal Scorpion (Prince). * In Powdered Peaks, the party helps a NPC cleric fight the Yeti like before. Then the party reaches Subburb, a new NPC area, where they learn the Councilor was kidnapped by a monster after finding a strange jewel. From there, the party goes on to Ghontu Cave and defeats the Ice Queen (Councilor) for the Left Eye Skyscraper Jewel. * In Peculia, the party helps a NPC chef fight a Hamburger monster like before. Once the Hamburger is defeated, the party heads to Manor Macabre under the belief that the Vampire living there sent it to terrorize Capricity, a new NPC area. The Vampire joins the party in order to clear their name. At the end of Manor Macabre, the Vampire's face is stolen and placed on the Haunted Hammer (Vampire). After the boss battle, the party receives both the Right Eye Skyscraper Jewel and the Bat Charm. * Finally, the party returns to Nimbus to help a NPC Scientist fend off an invasion of robots turned berserk by the Darker Lord. They reach the Sterile Plant where the robots are coming from, only for the Scientist to have their face stolen and placed on the Robo (Scientist), which must be defeated to gain the Nose Skyscraper Jewel. Galados Isle * Upon first entering Uncharted Galados, the Scholarly Pioneer will appear and offer to help the party in their exploration of the area, as she is curious about what could be hidden there. As a guest party member, she has the Scientist move-set, and her level scales to match that of the highest party member. New Lumos * The Reborn Mii will offer to help defeat the monsters within the Tower of Dread as part of his efforts to atone for his actions. He also gives some more information on his past as the Dark Curse. As a guest party member, he has either the Cleric or Mage move-sets (depending on whether the player asks him to focus on healing or attacking), and his level scales to match that of the highest party member. Item Changes * The Ragged Equipment no longer exists. * You are now guaranteed to buy equipment and weapons as long as you have the money for it. Also, you can now sell any equipment and weapons not being currently used or worn for half the buying price. However, the starting equipment and weapons for each class cannot be sold. * Grub can now be sold as well. No-star grub sells for 500 Gold, one-star grub sells for 1500 Gold, and two-star and Gourmet grub sells for 2500 Gold. * Game Tickets can now be bought with Play Coins. Three Play Coins will get you one Game Ticket. * The Quizmaster no longer appears on the map or as a quest-giver. Instead they are part of the Arcade and can be faced at any time. Each of their games can be played once a day (measured by the 3DS clock, not in-game days). * The Roaming Gourmet now gives out four pieces of Grub rather than three. * After rescuing all the faces in Greenhorne, the Cheery Granny opens a shop where you can buy HP Bananas at 100 gold each. Up to 10 HP Bananas can be bought every day (measured by the 3DS clock, not in-game days). * After rescuing all the faces in Neksdor Town, the Shady Merchant Family start selling MP Candies at the slightly more reasonable price of 300 Gold each. Up to 10 MP Candies can be bought every day (measured by the 3DS clock, not in-game days). * You eventually end up with 5 Life Sprinkles, matching the Hyper and Shield Sprinkles. As in the original game, you start with one Life Sprinkle and now gain a new one after each of the following events: ** Defeating General "Princess" ** Defeating Pharaoh "Genie" ** Defeating "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog ** Defeating the Darkest Lord and completing the game * MP Sprinkles now go up to 999, just like HP Sprinkles. After reaching the 2,500 faces rescued mark, 50 MP Sprinkles are added after every 100 faces rescued until maxing out at 999 after rescuing 3,500 faces. Gameplay Changes * When the player character gets sick or the party is split up, you now have the ability to choose another Mii to play as while your Mii is out of commission. * No more than six Miis can be sick at a time. * A sick Mii now has a 25% chance of being visited by another Mii as long as they have at least one level 7 relationship (unlocking the Get Well Soon skill). The chance goes up to 50% when Get Well Soon II is unlocked, and when Get Well Soon III is unlocked, a visit is now guaranteed. * Sick Miis can now eat grub, but they only get half the benefit from it as they normally would. They get no benefit at all from grub they hate. * Sick Miis can no longer go on trips using Jolly Jaunt Tickets. * A player character with the "Angry" status can now choose from the Skills list; however, all non-offensive skills will be grayed out and unable to be used. * A player character with the "Crying" status can now choose from the Skills list, but skills are still subject to the accuracy drop associated with said status. * A player character with the "Hyper" status can now choose which enemy to attack, but the Skills and Snacks options will be grayed out and unable to be used. * All temporary dungeons now remain on the map after being unlocked. The dungeon layouts still change every time they are entered, however. When a quest isn't in progress, the monster types default to the kinds of monsters native to the area, but the levels are scaled to the party's highest leveled Mii. * Four new quests now appear in the Traveler's Hub each day rather than three, and new quests are added to the Traveler's Hub every twelve hours rather than every twenty-four. Completed quests are automatically bumped out by the newer quests. * The Worried Explorer will now fight beside you on Snurp Hunt quests. He uses the Thief move-set and his level and skill set scales to match the Quest level. * The Vampire from Manor Macabre will now accompany you on quests in that dungeon. Their level and skill set scales to match the Quest level. * The Youngest Fab Fairy's level and skill set now scales to match the Quest level. Job Changes * Warrior * Mage * Cleric * Thief * Pop Star * Chef * Cat * Imp * Scientist * Tank * Princess * Flower * Vampire * Elf Personality Changes * Kind * Energetic * Laid-back * Cool * Stubborn * Airheaded * Cautious Boss and Enemy Changes * Gold Snurps now drop 2000 Gold each, bringing them in line with their counterparts the Rare Snurps, which always provide 2000 EXP each. * Pop-Up Puppets now appear as regular enemies in Peculia (specifically in the Castle and Forest areas). * Fiends now drop 666 Gold each and provide 666 EXP each, while Terror Fiends now drop 6666 Gold each and provide 6666 EXP each, to make it worth the headache of fighting them. * All bosses now have buffed stats to counter-balance the improvements to all jobs. * After each story boss is defeated, a specific enemy or group of enemies can now be found in the area where they were fought. These enemies are generally stronger than the bosses themselves were at that point in time, and always drop Grub. The exceptions are the Royal Scorpion, Ice Queen and Haunted Hammer, as their respective locations are in dungeons whose layout changes every time they're entered. General "Princess" and the Skyscraper bosses (with one exception) also do not have enemies replacing them. ** Butterfly "Carefree Guide": Gold Butterfly x7 ** Rocky "Sarcastic Guy": Meteorite x3 ** "Lovey-Dovey Woman" Mouse: Wild Mouse x3 ** Imp "Cheery Granny": Clever Imp x2 ** "King" Golem: Kind Golem x2 ** Minotaur: Blue Minotaur x2 ** "Desert Celebrity" and "Dancing Guide": "Noble Lady" x2 ** "Prickly Husband" Cobra: Silver Cobra x2 ** "Shady Merchant Daughter" Blade and "Shady Merchant Father" Shield: Doom Sword x2 and Doom Shield x2 ** Pharaoh "Genie": Glamorous Pharaoh x2 ** Arachno "Middle Fab Fairy": Tarantula x3 ** "Eldest Fab Fairy" Owl: Wizened Owl x3 ** "Mischievous Witch" Slime: Slorm x3 ** Butterfly "Scaredy-Cat": Black Butterfly x7 ** Tomato Bros: "Traveler's Friend" Tomato ** Great Hobgoblin "Green-Eyed Lady": Hobgoblin Bully x3 ** "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog: Lucky Frog x3 ** Burning "Teammate" Golem: Glacial Golem x2 ** Paincloud "Teammate": Snow Cloud x4 ** Magma "Teammate" Slime: Licorice Jelly x7 ** Cerberus: Facerberus x2 ** "Teammate" Demon: Fire Demon x3 ** Study of "Teammate": "Traveler's Friend" ** "Teammate" Armor: Calamitous Armor x2 ** Dragon: Red Dragon (non-boss variant) ** Dark Lord: Replica Dark Lord (non-boss variant) ** "Friend from Nimbus" UFO: Giant UFO x2 ** Yeti: Iron General x2 ** Hamburger: Extra Spicy Burger x2 ** "Catty Citizen" Woof-o'-the-Wisp and Punishing Puppet "Playful Prophet": Purple Woof-o'-the Wisp and Puppetmaster ** Robo "Scientist": Ancient Robot x3 ** Darker Lord: Replica Dark Lord (boss variant) * The following enemies and bosses can now inflict the Burn status: ** Angry Queens using their Fire Wall attack (10% chance) ** Burning "Teammate" Golem using their Ignite attack (10% chance) ** Cerberus, Facerberus, King of Hounds, and "Traveler"berus using their Fireball attack (10% chance for all) ** Clever Imps (10% chance) and the Imp Boss (25% chance) using their Naughty Pitchfork attack ** "Dancing Guide" boss (10% chance) and "Traveler's Friend" (25% chance) boss using their Scorching Breath attack ** Evil Sage using their Tower of Flame attack (50% chance to one Mii) and Giga Explosion attack (50% chance to all Miis) ** The Dragon boss (10% chance to all Miis) and Red Dragons (25% chance to all Miis) using their Fire Breath attack ** Bosses will automatically recover from a Burn after four turns. * The following enemies and bosses can now inflict the Frozen status: ** Cereberus, Facereberus, King of Hounds, and "Traveler"berus using their Chill Mist attack (10% chance for all) ** Death Butterflies using their Glass Breath attack (10% chance) ** Ice Maidens using their Freezing Breath attack (10% chance) ** Ice Queen "Traveler" boss using their Chill Mist attack (10% chance) ** Snow Griffins using their Icy Wind attack (10% chance) ** Bosses cannot be Frozen. * There is a new status effect called Poison that causes those affected by it to lose steadily increasing amounts of HP. The first turn depletes 1/16th of their current HP, rounding up. The second turn, 1/8th. The third turn, 1/4th. From the fourth turn forward, 1/2 of the target's current HP is lost. Bosses will automatically recover from Poison after the fourth turn. For Miis, Poison won't wear off on its own and must be healed using either the Safe Spot or the skills Calm, Comfort Food and/or Restoring Whistle. * The following enemies can now inflict the Poison status on Miis: ** "Traveler's Friend" Frog, "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog, Frog King, Frog Queen and Red "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog bosses using their Bad Breath attack (10% chance for all) ** Moldy Mummies using their Goo attack (10% chance) ** Poison Moths using their Poison Breath attack (10% chance) ** Pop-Up Puppets (10% chance), Puppetmasters (25% chance) and Puppet "Traveler" boss (50% chance) using their Poison Mist attack ** Running Noses (10% chance), Clever Running Noses (25% chance), and Wild Running Noses (50% chance) using their Sneeze attack * The Evil status effect causes Miis effected by it to outright attack their allies rather than just trip them up. * Enemies with the ability Sacrifice can now have that ability activate on single-target magic as well as physical attacks. * When Banana Mii Traps and UFO enemies steal HP Bananas, they now heal themselves for whatever amount the Banana(s) would have healed the Mii by. * The Eldest and Middle Fab Fairies now have upgraded versions of their boss fights in the Sky Scraper, rather than appearing as flunkies to the Youngest Fab Fairy's upgraded boss. Their new boss forms are called (Eldest Fab Fairy) Night Owl and Arch Arachno (Middle Fab Fairy), and the two are fought together before the Red (Youngest Fab Fairy) Frog. * Upgraded versions of the Sky Scraper Jewel Bosses now appear in the Sky Scraper. In order of appearance, they are Imperial Scorpion (Prince), Ice Empress (Councilor), Grand Hammer (Vampire), and Total Robo (Scientist). * The Darker Lord's base form is now fought at the top of the Sky Scraper before he flees into Otherworld to regain his strength for the final battle. * The encounters in Otherworld's Snurp Hunt are now predetermined. ** The first encounter is always either 8 Tasty Snurps or 4 Delicious Snurps. ** The second encounter is always either 8 Gold Snurps or 4 Rich Snurps. ** The third encounter is always either 8 Rare Snurps or 4 Very Rare Snurps. Relationship Changes * When a relationship levels up in the middle of battle, both Miis now have their MP refilled along with their HP. * The Relationship levels now only go to 50, and many Relationship assist skills are now gained at different levels. Here is the list of changed levels. ** Share: Level 15 ** Last Wish: Level 16 ** Avenge 2: Level 18 ** Resurgence: Level 20 ** Pincer 2: Level 22 ** Warning 2: Level 25 ** Get Well Soon 2: Level 27 ** Show Off 2: Level 30 ** Avenge 3: Level 33 ** Sacrifice 2: Level 36 ** Show Off 3: Level 39 ** Pincer 3: Level 42 ** Sacrifice 3: Level 45 ** Get Well Soon 3: Level 48 ** Lend a Hand 3: Level 50 * Multiple events can now take place at the Inn at a time. * New events have been added to the game. * Miis in the middle of a quarrel can now go on trips together using Jolly Jaunt tickets, and their quarrel meter will decrease by the same amount that their relationship meter would have increased. * When checking out a Mii's Relationships, it not only shows their Relationship level in regards to all Miis, but how far away they are from leveling up said Relationship. In the case of a Quarrel, it shows how far away they are from ending the Quarrel instead. * The Villa now acts as a bigger Inn, with nine different sections holding up to ten Miis each. Miis staying there will now gain relationship levels each time the party goes out on a venture and can even recover from quarrels in this way. They also never get sick, though they will never recover from sickness either. New Areas * Neksdor Palace: The home of the Prince from a Nearby Land and his mother, the Desert Queen. * Subburb: A town in Powdered Peaks that's first visited during the Sky Scraper Jewel arc. * Capricity: A town in Peculia that's first visited during the Sky Scraper Jewel arc. * Underground Karkaton: A briefly seen area in the original game, it's where the kidnapped teammates are dropped by the Dark Lord. It is now briefly playable in the gap between the end of the Realm of the Fey and the beginning of Karkaton. * Karkaton Ruins: A new post-game dungeon accessible through Haven Hollow. New Bosses * Defender Imp (Serious Guard) * Mage Imp (Lax Guard) * Great Hobgoblin (Green-Eyed Lady) * Royal Scorpion (Prince) * Punishing Puppet (Playful Prophet) * Haunted Hammer (Vampire) * Sage Knight * Bone Dragon New Enemies * Sturdy Mummy * Cross Fiend * Furious Fiend * Karma Fiend * Lovely Queen * Prism Queen * Mirror Armor * Candy Mii Trap * Void Mii Trap * Arctic Wind * Sobshroom * Lucky Frog * Snow Cloud * Glacial Golem * Emerald Snurp * Turquoise Snurp * Obsidian Snurp * Forest Mouse * City Mouse * GrubbitCategory:Games Category:GirlNeksdor Category:Miitopia Reloaded